Dear Calypso
by Charmfeather
Summary: After the House of Hades and on the way to Athens, Leo Valdez can only think of one thing. Calypso. He missed her cinnamon scent and the songs she sang. He missed her bread and her garden. He missed the island and the peacefulness of it. But most of all he missed her. So he picked up a pen to let some of his feelings out. CALEO fanfic. Leo Valdez and Calypso.
1. Epilogue

It was midnight on the Argo II and Leo Valdez was in the engine room, wide awake.  
It wasn't his turn to keep watch that night, but he couldn't fall asleep.  
They were sailing from The House of Hades to Athens after closing the Doors of Death and picking up Annabeth and Percy. But it seemed that only one thing occupied Leo's mind these days.  
Sure, he still thought about the ship and the quest. He thought about his sphere and his friends. But always, in the back of his mind, he was thinking of her.  
Calypso.  
The girl he had only spent five days with, according to his friends. But to him it was weeks.  
At first the two were like cats and dogs, but they warmed up to each other and, even though they both would have denied it, fell in love.  
But now things were different. He knew she had loved him, otherwise the raft wouldn't have appeared. But that was the thing, he knew he loved her back. And he couldn't stop thinking about her. He was going to go back for her and save her. Once Gaea was defeated, his first stop would be Ogygia.  
But he couldn't wait that long.  
He missed her cinnamon scent and the songs she sang. He missed her bread and her garden. He missed the island and the peacefulness of it. But most of all he missed her.  
Every night she was the center of his thoughts. When he was lucky, he would have dreams of them, together and happy. But that was rare. Most nights he dreamt of horrible situations, half of which came with warnings from Gaea.  
It was on those nights when he would wake up sweating and breathing heavily. He would always have to convince himself that it wasn't real and that he would make it back to Ogygia where Calypso would be waiting for him. If he was lucky he would fall back to sleep, but tonight was not one of those nights.  
He had gone to the engine room to try and distract himself. The sphere sat in his lap as he fiddled with it. But he wasn't focused on his work. His mind had strayed back to Calypso.  
Oh how he missed her.  
She made him feel not so alone. He had never worked better with someone before, not even his siblings or friends. And Calypso was a hard worker, not like some girly Aphrodite kid. She wasn't afraid to get her hands dirty, she even helped Leo on some of his work. He didn't realise how much he had appreciated the help until it was gone.  
Giving up, Leo stopped messing with his sphere. He couldn't concentrate. Suddenly, he had an idea.  
He would write a letter to Calypso.  
He knew it would never get to her, but he needed a way to let his feelings out.  
So Leo reached into his tool belt and pulled out a pen and a piece of paper. Then he began to write.

•.•.•.•.•.•.•

**A/N so I finished HOH and I think that I've got a new OTP. I was crying repeatedly through the two chapters of Leo and Calypso. it was so sad yet so sweet. But at the question is, should I continue this story? I haven't any idea how long it shall be, but we can find out together! So please give me feedback, even if you aren't a member of the site you can still review! Yay! Every bit helps. **


	2. Chapter 1

_Dear Calypso,_

_ I'm not exactly sure what to say. I'm not the best when it comes to "expressing my feelings" but I couldn't hold them in any longer. I know this letter will never reach you, but at least it'll almost be like I'm talking to you again._

_ You're all I think ever about. Your hair, your sweet smell, your beautiful eyes. I can never forget your eyes._

_ You will most likely forget about me, but I just want to say one thing:_

_ I love you Calypso, and I am coming back._

_ Yours in demigodishness, Leo Valdez._

* * *

Leo finished his short letter and looked down at it. It wasn't much, but it was just the first layer to how he felt about Calypso. There was so much more.

Holding the note clasped in his palm, he fell asleep again, dreaming of his lost love.

The next day he was up on deck talking to Festus and messing with his sphere. The paper was in his pocket. He wanted to keep it with him wherever he went.

He was in the middle of trying to make streamers pop out of the sphere when suddenly, the letter escaped his pocket.

"Hey!" He yelled, scrambling to grab it, but the wind had other ideas. It carried the letter all over the deck, with Leo chasing it. Then, WOOSH! off the side it went.

Leo felt his heart drop.

But he returned to Festus and continued working on his sphere, the occasional sniffle escape him.

First he couldn't stay with Calypso, now the paper he had written some of his feelings on was gone to!

He imagined it ending up with some random animal. _Perhaps an ostrich, _he thought. _Or maybe a penguin._

But his mind soon strayed from the paper, with Calypso taking up most of his thoughts.

Little did he know however, was that his father was watching. The god had been kind to Calypso in the past, and he had seen his son land on her island. Sadly, he knew that he could not directly interfere in their story, as his wife could be dangerous when she wanted, but he could try to help.

So the crafty god had the winds lead the paper to a certain place. A place no man ever found twice.

* * *

**A/N so thank you so much for the reviews an follows! It helps a lot. And over two hundred views in less than a day! Thank you so much! But as for how long the story will be, not too long. I've got a quick, basic plot/storyline and I hope you'll enjoy it. Once again, review! It really does help.**


	3. Chapter 2

The sun was shining as a cool breeze came off the ocean. The birds were singing to the sound of waves crashing on the beach. It was a beautiful day, but what day wasn't when you were in Ogygia.

But Calypso didn't notice anything. She was busy tending to her garden, thinking to herself. And only one thing filled her head.

Leo Valdez,the latest visitor to her island.

At first she couldn't believe it. The gods made fun of her being cursed by sending an annoying hero with no looks. She would have to live with him on her island or fall in love with him! And at the time, she felt like neither choice was fair. She could never fall in love with someone like that. When he started making a boat to get home, she gladly helped him.

But now she realized how wrong she was. He wasn't an annoying nuisance, not really. She found herself wanting to help him more and more, just to spend time with him.

He was smart, charming, kind, and could make her laugh.

And he cared about her.

It was on the night when he was insisting that he would come back, when she realized that she wanted him to. Then the raft had appeared.

It broke her heart to see it, knowing that it meant he would leave. He had to, he needed to fight Gaea. But she wanted him to stay. Stay on Ogygia. Stay with her.

But Calypso quickly helped him pack his things. She hurried as they worked in harmony, knowing that her tears would be coming soon. She didn't want him to see that. Didn't want to make him feel guilty.

He had insisted that he would come back and she wanted to believe him. But that's what they all said.

So she gave him one last kiss, partially so he would stop making promises and partially because she wanted to.

Then the tears came. She went back to her cave and watched from a distance as he sailed away.

* * *

Now he had been gone for two weeks. At least on her island it had been two weeks, but time was different there. But for those fourteen days, all she could think about was Leo.

The sound of his laughter filled her head as his grinning face and charming smile consumed her thoughts.

She tried to stop it, but it was impossible. Calypso tried to convince herself that another hero would come and Leo Valdez would just be another memory. But her mind told her otherwise.

Before Leo had come Calypso could remember every feature of her previous guests. The shape of their nose, the sound of their laugh, their way of speaking, a small dimple, or a bug bite on their ear. She remembered it all as if it were yesterday. She never forgot them either.

That is, until Leo had come.

Once he left she felt different. He wasn't like the others. She soon found herself forgetting them. This had never happened before. Their faces slowly faded from her memory. _Did Odysseus have a gap in his teeth? And how many scratches did Drake's left arm have again? How long was Percy'a streak of grey hair?_ All their details became lost to her. That is except for Leo's.

This love felt different from the others. He had insisted on coming back, wouldn't take no for an answer. Calypso wanted to believe him, but she knew it would just mean more heartbreak when the son of Hephaestus never came back. She found herself crying repeatedly.

* * *

But one question burned in her mind.

Did Leo Valdez love her back?

* * *

**A/N so thank you all so much for the favorites, follows, and reviews! They mean so much to me and really do help. So I hope this chapter didn't bore you to much, I just wanted to show some of Calypso's feelings, but next chapter a certain piece of paper might find itself in the hands of a certain someone... Who will it be? Khione, Percy, annabeth, Bob, Gaea, Zeus? One can only guess. But once again, THANK YOU! I love seeing reviews so please take a minute to give me some feedback.**


	4. Chapter 3

Calypso woke up the next day. She stretched and rubbed her eyes. Her dreams had been filled with her and Leo. She just couldn't forget him. But she got up and went to go check on her garden, only to stop, with shock, in the entrance of her cave.

There, on the floor, was a piece of paper.

Eyes wide, she bent down and picked it up. There was writing on it, and for a moment Calypso was scared to read it. She hadn't received a letter in ages. But curiosity got the best of her.

As she read the short paragraphs, her eyes started to tear up. It was a note from Leo.

She couldn't believe it. _How was this possible? It had to be another cruel joke from the gods. _But then she remembered that Leo's father was Hephaestus. He was kind to her, so why would he do something so mean?

He wouldn't.

Leo really must have wrote this. Calypso could imagine the crafty god taking the letter from his son and leaving it for her to find. She smiled and looked up at the bright, blue sky.

"Thank you."

Quickly forgetting about her garden, Calypso rushed back to her cave found some paper and dye that she had made.

A mixture of thoughts rushed through her head. She and Leo could possibly communicate now. She just had to make sure that it was really coming from him, and not some cruel and disrespectful god.

So Calypso picked up a quill and started to write, putting her feelings into words.

* * *

Once the letter was done she rolled it up an tied it with a ribbon. Then she walked down to the beach. So many emotions filled her. Nervousness, excitement, fear, longing, they all jumbled together.

Now she just had to get the letter to Leo in one piece.

"I wish for this letter to leave Ogygia."

Calypso held it up in her palms. Nothing happened. She sighed. _Great, this will be harder that I thought._

She tried multiple different ways to send the letter, but none of them worked. Good thing she was determined.

Then she realized what she had to do.

_Gods, how could I be so stupid?_

"Oh great lord Hephaestus, you have always been kind to me and I ask you this small favor; Please help guide this letter to your son, Leo Valdez, so that he may read it."

She said a few more words to the god as she held the letter high. Suddenly, the winds lifted it up into the air and it flew away.

Calypso watched, her smile wide, hoping that it would find Leo. But only time would tell.

* * *

**A/N What exactly did Calypso say in her letter? Will it reach Leo? Or possibly end up halfway across the Atlantic? Find out in the next chapter...**

**I would just like to say THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! Over one thousand views in total! And all the follows, favorites, and reviews make me so happy! I love hearing your feedback and I'm so glad that many of you are enjoying my writing "skills." But just thank you so much, I really do appreciate it all. Remember to review, and I'll see you guys (hopefully tomorrow) with a new chapter! **


End file.
